


Ham Oneshots

by Stromae



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst then huge fluff, Baking, Comforting, Crossdressing, Cuddles, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, Pillow Fights, Slight Smut, Spin the Bottle, Staying up past midnight, Videogames, Weddings, beans, movies - Freeform, pillow forts, trans!alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromae/pseuds/Stromae
Summary: This is just a bunch of cute gay oneshots of our beans. You can suggest anything you want! With anyone you want :)





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so I will do as many oneshots today as people comment today :)) COMMEEEEENT im bored


	2. Hamburr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by AmberGreen309! I hope it's ok I did some random oneshot abt these!

Alexander groaned when the sun hit his eyes that was peeking from between the white curtains, which were flowing since Aaron had opened the balcony door when he woke up.  
'' Aaaaaroooon~.. '' The smaller man whined and bursted into giggles when Aaron suddenly had his fingers all over Alex's feet, tickling him. '' Gotcha! '' Aaron said and smirked, then climbed on Alexander's lap. '' Good morning darling. '' Aaron said and hummed. '' Good morning, meanie. '' Alexander pouted and stuck his tongue out, and Aaron took it as his cue to kiss him. '' You sound handsome right after you wake up. '' Aaron said and kissed his neck, earning a moan from Alexander. '' Aaron... '' Alexander whispered and placed his hands on his boyfriend's hips. '' S'too early. '' The smaller man mumbled. '' Alright alright. I made breakfast. You wanna come eat, princess? '' Aaron asked and got up from Alex's lap.  
'' Mhm. Can you carry me? '' Alexander asked and held his arms up, looking at Aaron with puppy eyes. '' Fiiine. '' Aaron said and rolled his eyes, picking Alex up and feeling his morning wood poke against his stomach. '' You got hard from the kisses? Kinky shit. '' Aaron teased and walked downstairs, setting Alex down in one of the bar stools. '' Pancakes, cereal or eggs and toast? '' Aaron asked and plated his own plate with food. '' Coffee and pancakes. '' Alex said and yawned, stretching. '' I don't want to go to work today. '' Alex said and crossed his arms, huffing. '' Aw, but no can do honey. '' Aaron said and walked to Alex, setting the plate in front of him and kissing his cheek. '' Eat up, baby girl. '' Aaron said. '' I can take you to work. '' Aaron said and sat down next to him. '' Thanks babe. '' Alex said and drank his coffee, only eating half of his pancakes. '' Thank you. It was delicious. '' Alex said. Aaron rose a brow and looked at him. '' Sit your cute butt back down and eat your food. You can't just be fueled by coffee. I don't want you to have migraines because of not eating. '' Aaron said. He was always worried about Alex's health. '' Alright fine. '' Alex said and sighed, sitting back down and taking his sweet time to eat his pancakes.

When they were finally done eating and dressing up (making out included), they sat in the car and Alex was whining when he tried to fix his tie. '' S'not working! '' Alex whined and gave up in frustration. '' Calm down baby. '' Aaron said and parked the car in front of the building Alex worked in. He stepped out with him and fixed his tie. '' There we go. Pretty baby. '' Aaron said and kissed him. '' Have a nice day at work. And remember to eat. Send me a picture of your food so I know you'll eat. '' He said, pushing a strand of hair behind Alex's ear. '' I will, /mom/. '' Alex joked and smirked, walking into work.


	3. Hamburr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by Scrambled Eggs! Sick Alex!

Alexander sat in his office room, cold sweat all over his face, but he was a trembling mess. His skin was pale and he had bags under his eyes, which was not surprising. He got up, his legs almost giving up, but he stayed strong. He had to get these papers to Washington. He had to. Alex walked through the hallways of the big office floor. He bumped into Aaron. " H-Hey baby. " Alex said. He knew Aaron hated it when Alex didn't take care of himself. " Alexander. You look like shit. " Aaron said and held his face. " We're going home. Washington will understand. " He said. " But- ", was all Alex managed to say before Aaron pulled Alex out of the building with him. " No buts, mister. " He said and helped him into their car. " I'm going to bury you in blankets and force feed you my chicken soup. " Aaron said and started the car. " Aaron. I don't need to be looked after. I'm a grown man. " Alex said and crossed his arms, looking like a pouty kid. " Sometimes you act like a child. And when you do, you get reckless. I want you to be safe because I love you. " He said. Alex sighed and nodded. " I know baby. I love you too. " He said and kissed his cheek.   
After they got home, Alex had been wrapped in blankets and was cuddled up on the couch, Aaron feeding his boyfriend. " Here comes the airplane! " He joked and giggled. Alex rolled his eyes and took the spoonful. " I'm only doing this for you. " He said and kissed Aaron. " But I do love it when you take care of me. " He admitted, blushing. " Nawww. My sweet baby. I love taking care of you. " Aaron said. They spent the rest of the night watching movies and eating snacks until they fell asleep.


	4. Thomas x Lafayette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by MycroftHolmes! I didn't really get any ideas for oneshots, so I just went with it ;D

Today. Today was the day that Lafayette came back from France. He had been in the army over there, and was finally set free from the military. Thomas had been waiting so long for his love, waiting everyday for a letter from him. Of course they both had phones but Lafayette wasn't allowed to be on it for more than an hour before sleep. That was not enough for the two love birds. Lafayette was supposed to be home a year ago, and Thomas had went to the airport that day, only to be disappointed that Lafayette was still kept in the army.

Now Thomas had the feeling that he was going to get to see his darling. He was sitting in the airport, tapping his leg as he held the bouquet of flowers. The plane should arrive any minute now. '' He's coming home, Thomas. No worries. '' He reassured himself, taking a deep breath before he started seeing men and women in camouflage clothing walk out of the custom doors. There stood his boyfriend. His beautiful boyfriend, hair up in a bun and holding his heavy looking bag.

Thomas got up and looked Lafayette straight in the eye, and that's when Lafayette ran to him, dropped his bag and jumped on Thomas, wrapping his legs around his waist. '' Mon amour! '' Lafayette said, bursting into tears and kissing Thomas deeply, holding his face. '' I missed you so much. '' He whispered, his French accent even thicker than before he left the US. 

Thomas held onto Lafayette's thighs, kissing him back. '' I missed you too. So fucking much. '' He said and pressed their foreheads together. '' I'm so happy now that I finally have you here and I'm able to kiss you, darlin'. '' Thomas said and set Lafayette down, giving him the bouquet of flowers. '' For you. '' He said and got on one knee, clearing his throat as he looked up at Lafayette,

'' Baby. I've been with you for three happy years, and those are the best years I've had in my life. We've had fights, but we always ended up angry making out- '' Thomas said, snorting. '' But the point is. I want to grow old with you. Have silly old couple fights and have kids with you. I'm so happy with you and you mean the absolute world to me. So, - '' He said, pulling out a red velvet box, opening it and revealing a gold ring. '' Marie-Joseph-Paul-Roch-Yves-Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, will you marry me? '' Thomas asked, stumbling a bit with Lafayette's whole name.

Lafayette widened his eyes and covered his mouth, crying even harder now. '' YES! '' He said and pulled Thomas up, kissing him and sobbing. '' Je m'appelle!! He said, smiling when Thomas put the ring on his finger, the crowd cheering and clapping.


	5. Thomas x Lafayette pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two to the Lafferson fanfic, so it's not basically a oneshot anymore :'))

Thomas was staring at himself in the mirror, taking deep breaths as he was getting calmed down by his best friend, James Madison. " What if he says no? What- What if he will just run out?! " He asked, full of panic as he turned to James.

James sighed and held onto Thomas' shoulder. " Tommy. Laf loves you. A lot. If he didn't he wouldn't had said yes. " He said. " Besides. Everyone has doubts before marriage, but they end up being in love for the rest of their lives. " James said, giving Thomas a reassuring smile. " Now go out there and go get him. " He said. 

" Thank you Jemmy. Okay- " Thomas said, taking a deep breath as he walked to the door, walking to the aisle with James. He stood there for a while, whispering to James until Lafayette walked out. He... He was gorgeous. Laf was wearing a cream coloured suit, and was walked to the aisle by Alexander, since he was an orphan.

Lafayette walked in front of Thomas after he had thanked Alexander. He looked at Thomas and smiled, taking his hands and holding them. 'I love you', he mouthed to his soon-to-be husband. 

" We are gathered here for the marriage of Marquis De Lafayette and Thomas Jefferson. Now. Thomas. Repeat after me. I Thomas, promise to love and support you Lafayette and live each day   
with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed. "

" I- " Thomas said and put the ring on Lafayette's finger. " Thomas, promise to love and support you Lafayette and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed. " He said and felt tears in his eyes.

" Lafayette, please repeat after me.  
I, Lafayette, promise to love and support you Thomas and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed. " The priest repeated.

Lafayette took a deep breath in as he smiled. "I, Lafayette, promise to love and support you Thomas and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this   
ring I thee wed. " He said as he put the ring on Thomas' finger, the other man starting to cry too.

" Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth.   
I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom. " The priest said, closing the bible and smiling.

Thomas grabbed Lafayette's hips and kissed him passionately, smiling widely when the people cheered and clapped. " I love you. " He whispered to his husband.

" I love you too, mon ami. " Lafayette said and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, kissing him once more before they walked down the aisle.


	6. JeffMads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by Hamiltrash_Willow! You can suggest any gay ship from Hamilton!

Thomas stepped through the door, his hair and suit dripping heavily with water. He huffed and dropped down his leather briefcase, taking his suit jacket off and putting it on the hanger. Thomas took off his shoes and sighed. " Honey I'm hooooo- " Was all he said before he noticed James.

James stood in the doorway, wearing a lingerie as he blushed. " Welcome home baby. " He said and walked slowly to him, grabbing him by the tie and pulling him close so their noses were touching. " I missed you, sir... " James said quietly, looking at him with an innocent look. " It's been so lonely here... " He said.

Thomas gaped and watched him. " Oh my~. " He said and kissed James. " Daddy's here now, baby girl. You wanna go have a little fun, yeah? " Thomas asked, picking James up, making the smaller man squeak in suprise as Thomas basically ran upstairs, setting James down on the bed as he took off his own clothes. " You make daddy go crazy with that body. " He said. 

James had a bit of a tum to be honest. He wasn't fat, just big. Well maybe he had some fat, but Thomas loved it. " I'm glad daddy. " He said and giggled when Thomas pulled off he lingerie, shivering when his husband kissed his stomach.

" You're so gorgeous, my dear. " Thomas whispered and took off his own clothes. He laid down on the bed and let James crawl on him. " You wanna ride it baby girl? " He asked and smirked.

James nodded and grabbed some lube and a condom from the drawer, rolling the condom on Thomas and lubing his cock. " Mhm. I wanna feel you balls deep in me. " He whispered and sat down on his cock, moaning as he went all the way down. " T-Thomaaas... " The smaller man whined out, closing his eyes as he rolled his hips. 

" Good job baby. Nice and easy. " Thomas said and slapped his ass, fucking into him gently as he pulled him down, kissing him. " Do you like that, baby girl? " He asked and smirked. " Tell daddy. "

James moaned and panted. " I-I love it daddy! " He panted out and blushed, gaping as he whined, bouncing on his lap. " F-Faster! Harder please! " James begged, holding tightly onto Thomas when the other sat up.

Thomas sat up and wrapped his arms around James before he started pounding into his boyfriend without mercy. " Mmh. Daddy likes your little noises. " He whispered and sucked hickeys to his neck. " Daddy's property. " Thomas growled. 

It went on a little while before James was on the edge, crying out as he came all over them, panting and leaning against Thomas, exhausted. Once Thomas had came, he laid down on the bed, groaning as he cuddled to Thomas. " I needed that. " He said and yawned.

Thomas took off the condom, tied it and threw it away before he laid down next to his boyfriend. " Me too. " He said and pulled the blanket on them. " I have a day off tomorrow. Round two in the morning? " He asked and smirked, giggling.


End file.
